


bloom bloom

by tbzkevin



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Flowers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Moonbae, bloom bloom, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbzkevin/pseuds/tbzkevin
Summary: tulips- can represent true love and loyalty (kevin moon)marigolds- represent the sun (jacob bae)





	bloom bloom

**Author's Note:**

> here are the rest of the boyz  
> Eric- Blue Hyacinth (sincerity)  
> Juyeon- Light Red Carnation (admiration)  
> Changmin- Yellow Rose (joy)  
> Chanhee- Periwinkle (serenity)  
> Hwall- Tiger Lily (confidence)  
> Sangyeon- Jasmine Flower (purity)  
> Younghoon- English Daisy (innocence)  
> Hyunjae- Bird of Paradise (freedom)  
> Sunwoo- Iris (wisdom)  
> Juhaknyeon- Gerber Daisy (Cheerfulness)
> 
> okay this is, once again, a spur of the moment. i just want to write something and i can't wait for the comeback so this happened. it can flop, i dont care  
> also follow me on twitter mhm its tbzkevn

kevin moon lived up to being a tulip. he stayed by his friends' sides, supporting them whenever necessary. he never told their secrets, he listened when they needed someone to talk to. kevin was a tulip, and he lived up to it.

jacob bae was honestly the sun. he light up a room just by walking in to it. whenever someone looked at him, they couldn't help but smile. he gave off light in dark times, his friends were instantly happy around him. jacob was a marigold, and he lived up to it. 

the two got along extremely well. kevin's loyalty kept him by jacob's side, and jacob's bright aurora kept him by kevin's side. everyone had their dark moments, even those who are seen as the sun. and that's where everyone else comes into the story. 

enter both juhaknyeon and changmin. juhaknyeon, being a gerber daisy, was cheerful nearly all the time. he would smile even in the darkest of times, and would try to bring laughter to those who aren't in the mood to laugh. and changmin, being a yellow rose, brought joy to everyone around him. his smile and overall personality was just enough for someone to just look at him and feel better. 

☼☼☼

"it's too nice to be indoors, kev. let's go to a park or something," jacob excitedly jumped up from the bed, his smile lighting up the room. kevin watched him go to the window and open it. he closed his textbook; college can wait when it comes to jacob. sure, kevin is loyal, but that loyalty is dedicated to his friends, to the people he cares about the most. he would drop everything in a heartbeat if one of his friends was in a bad spot. 

jacob turned away from the sheet of glass, the light casting a rainbow onto the group right in front of him. it took kevin's breath away, he really was an amazing person, and amazing creature. jacob really was like a marigold. they could be sensitive at times, but were some of the most beautiful flowers. only jacob _was_ the most beautiful thing in kevin's eyes. he shone the brightest, worked the hardest, even cared the most. he was everything kevin was looking for, he just didn't let anyone know about that. he refused to give in to his feelings, afraid those feelings would ruin friendships, and he's too loyal to risk that. 

"sure," kevin stood up, stretching his arms above his head before running his fingers through his freshly dyed purple hair (thanks to hyunjae). he checked the weather on his phone; it was sunny. jacob was working his magic today. the younger of the two found himself pondering many things. pondering on what would happen if he confessed, if he expressed his true feelings for jacob. then again, who _wouldn't_ fall for jacob? he was everything anyone could ever ask for. there are days where kevin wished he was a tiger lily, wished he had the same amount of confidence hwall had. so he wouldn't have the resistance to pour his heart out for the elder. 

or he wished he was a bird of paradise, like his dearest hyunjae, who represented freedom. freedom to do practically anything he wanted (within reason, of course). freedom to love who he wanted without the fear of losing things along the way. freedom to express his feelings without fear. fear was the main thing holding him back. he feared fear, although that sounds really dumb. if he had a fear of it, he wouldn't do it. that was one of his worst flaws, his worst insecurities, the one thing that made him want to do and cry far away from others.

but he needed to be with his friends, the people who relied on him. every time he got close to confessing (there were times he nearly slipped up, but quickly fixed his mistake), the panic would set in and his worst fears would flash through his mind: losing his friends, losing his loyalty, _losing his jacob._ it scared him to death, that was his worst fear he believed. fear itself wasn't his biggest fear. losing the one boy who made his life (and everyone else's) better. it was almost like jacob gave kevin's life meaning. he really gave everyone life. he represented the sun, and flowers can't live without the sun. 

"kev, you're staring again. are you sure you're okay," a hand was placed on his shoulder, jerking him back to reality. his eyes met jacob's, and kevin froze. all he wanted now was to be as far away from jacob as was possible. what made it even worse was that jacob didn't do anything wrong. it was all because of kevin's stupid fears. he hated himself for his fears. they bothered him and ate at him until he gave in. 

"yea, sorry," reality finally decided to hit kevin and he sort of shrugged jacob's hand off his shoulder. he'll need to talk to sunwoo after this, he'll know exactly what to do. 

☼☼☼

the two of them ended up at a park, quiet of everything except for the birds and the river that flowed a couple hundred feet from them. jacob was resting against a tree, his glasses on, his mind in a different world because of the book he was reading. his eyes never left the page, his cute habit of chewing on his lips (but that was only when things were tense). kevin watched from the tree he was in. he also had his own book, but his mind wouldn't shut up about, well, everything. mostly jacob, but there were other things that were lingering there. 

some of those consisted of: how would jacob react if he was a different flower? would he be more stand off-ish (which would break kevin's heart), or would he be happy? okay, everything was about jacob, and it was tearing kevin apart. then again, kevin is just assuming like he always does. and most of the time, his assumptions were wrong. another one of his flaws: he assumed things that were wrong. maybe he was just overreacting and just needed to relax. air never felt so good in his lungs. he was holding on to a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. 

the book he brought along with him had somehow fell to the ground. the sigh escaped his lips as he leaned back, the rays of the sun beating down onto his face through the leaves and the branches of the large tree. a bird flew above him, riding the wind, not a care in the world. kevin watched as it dove and was taken up again by a gust of wind. if reincarnation was a thing, he'd like to come back as a bird. to fly in the sky, to fly along side all the other birds, to see the world from a brand new perspective. 

jacob was once again in kevin's line of vision. his hair was ruffled a little due to the wind, his legs crossed on the grass. his phone was laying a few feet from him, and his glasses were slipping down his nose, although every few minutes he would push them up. one hand held the book as the other was messing with both his glasses and the grass. he wasn't even doing anything, yet kevin could feel himself falling farther and harder for him. the sun was shining right on him, making him look like an angel (he _was_ one, after all). 

"jakey, hey, don't get too into the book. i don't want you to like it more than you like me," the words poured right out of his mouth without passing through the filter. jacob's head perked up, glasses resting on the tip of his nose. the older shrugged then went back to his book, and kevin honestly couldn't have been happier. now, all he wanted to do was to run off, leave jacob behind, to go eric and just hug him.  
eric never questioned when kevin would randomly show up and hug him for hours on end. he would also go to sangyeon, sometimes demanding cuddles from the older male. and he never said no, no one could really say no to kevin after all.

on a branch a few feet above kevin, a little squirrel was grooming itself. it's tail would flick every couple of seconds, and kevin wished he had some food to give it. it must've felt kevin's eyes on it, for it took off up the tree and disappeared among the mess of branches. the small amount of joy he got from that squirrel made him think it was changmin in disguise. now that he thinks about it, changmin really could represent a squirrel.

movement on the ground caught kevin's eyes and he looked down to see jacob stretching. his arms stretched out in front of him, eyes scrunching shut as his back curled forward. kevin found himself smiling gently, hoping it wasn't one of those creepy smiles. there was just something so bright about the older male today, and kevin was here for it. the brighter jacob was, the better the day was. it was as simple as that.

"kev, want to go get some coffee? or ice cream, considering it is sorta hot out," jacob's honey voice traveled through the air, and kevin swears a flower or two have opened up because of his voice. the purple haired boy found himself speechless again, his brain short circuited and he forgot everything. except of jacob, of course. that boy messed up kevin in both good and bad ways.

"kev? you with me, lovely," the little nickname that jacob didn't think bothered kevin was left lingering in the warm, summer air. the breeze picked it up and carried it to kevin, dropping it in his hands just as gently when flowers lose their petals. it caused kevin's heart to swell to at least half it's size. it sent his emotions into a mess, not knowing if he should take it seriously or if he should just play it off because jacob usually calls him that.

"sorry, sorry. brain's a little foggy today," kevin finally found his words and spoke as he jumped down to the ground, picking up his long forgotten book. nearby, some daffodils were in full bloom, and the dandelions were producing a wave of yellow across the ocean of green. and if kevin tried hard enough, he could isolate himself and be alone in that ocean, although he's afraid of the ocean.

"it's cool. so, ice cream or coffee, my tulip boy," jacob chuckled a little, holding his book to his chest cutely. kevin found himself blushing at the new nickname; it was a very cute name and kevin lowkey would want jacob to keep calling him it. there are so many things the tulip wants, yet, at the same time, he has absolutely no clue what he entirely wants. or how he'd react if he finally got what he wanted.

"coffee flavored ice cream," kevin cheekily said, enjoying the cute laughter that came from the boy on his right. his cheeks were slightly tinted red from the sun, and his eyes were sparkling beautifully. he was barefaced today, so his true beauty was shown to the world. the sun made him look even prettier, if that was even possible. it made his skin look darker; honey skin to match his honey voice.

"i mean, that doesn't sound so bad, actually," jacob agreed after thinking it over for a little bit. there was a pep to his step, he was practically skipping in the direction of the ice cream shop. kevin was right behind him, acting like he was embarrassed to be friends with jacob. the older just laughed, wrapping a gentle arm around kevin's slender waist. he clung onto kevin, head resting (or trying to) against the younger's arm. and for the first time in a while, kevin's mind was at peace.

☼☼☼

as the sun started to go to sleep, kevin and jacob were at the railroad tracks, kevin with his ice cream and coffee (he couldn't resist, he loves his coffee), and jacob with just his ice cream. walking on opposite tracks, they were laughing and enjoying each other's company, as they always do. in the last few minutes of them walking the tracks, the sun disappeared from the sky, going on to shed light to the rest of the world. to spread her beauty and happiness to those who need it more than the two people right here.

"we should get going home. it's late," kevin pointed out how dark it got in ten minutes. jacob agreed. he was a little afraid of the dark. only because he was a marigold, obviously. the dark sort of takes his "power" away. although the sun always rises again after twelve hours of darkness. walking home was pleasant. jacob was glued to kevin's side, talking about his childhood friends and fond memories he has. it was almost like he was opening all the way up for kevin, like a flower does.

fifteen minutes later they arrived home, both of them kicking off the shoes and heading upstairs. jacob flung himself onto his bed, not having any intention of changing his clothes. once he was in bed, there was practically no way of getting him out. bella, his stuffed puppy, was tucked comfortably under his arm, the blankets up to his shoulders. kevin sighed, but he didn't know if it was a good sigh or a bad one. then his emotions hit him and all he wanted to do was to get away from jacob.

"night, jake. i'll see you tomorrow," and kevin left, leaving jacob confused as he watched the younger leave the room in haste. he frowned, hugging bella closer to his chest. after a while of staring at the ceiling, he finally removed his glasses and decided to go to sleep. maybe he'll talk with kevin in the morning. if kevin even wants to talk to him.

kevin barely got any sleep that night. he laid away with his own stuffed animal on his chest, staring mindlessly at the ceiling. he felt sort of emotionless at the moment. he didn't feel anything. he just was there, in the moment. well, physically there, but probably not mentally. it was around five in the morning when he snapped out of his trance, shocked at how long he was staring at the ceiling for. huffing a little, he rolled over onto his side and fell asleep, the thoughts of jacob floating back into his mind.

☼☼☼

jacob awoke the following day feeling amazing. the weather was supposed to be amazing again, and he was kind of in the mood to hang out with sunwoo. only problem right now was that he was still in his clothes from the day before. he threw the blankets off his body before rolling out of the bed. quickly, he removed the clothes from yesterday and put some shorts on and a sleeveless shirt. it was yet another no makeup day; jacob wished he can go every day like this. he felt more free without all the products on his skin.

he texted sunwoo and asked if the iris wanted to hang out. instantly, he agreed, asking if it was okay if chanhee tagged along. jacob didn't mind one bit, the more the merrier.

eggs were taken from the fridge to the stove and to the table in a matter of a few minutes, and coffee was brewing in the coffee maker. on habit, jacob made the coffee the way kevin liked it. he's made it so many times for the younger male. it got him thinking about why kevin left so quickly last night. was it something he said that made kevin mad? usually, kevin is the first one awake, the first one to get the coffee going, the one to make the mornings a lot better. but today, he wasn't even awake yet. it was strange, not listening to kevin sing as he cooked or as he made bad jokes and puns.

before he knew it, he was standing in front of kevin's bedroom door, pondering whether or not he should knock.

knocking seemed like the more polite thing to do, so that's what he did. his knuckles met the door softly, a few thumps to let kevin know jacob was there. the younger male wasn't really in the mood to talk, he hummed, allowing jacob to enter. and when he did, kevin wished he would've said no. jacob was carrying a mug of coffee in one hand, and some macaroons in the other. god, kevin was falling really hard.

"i brought you some of your favorite things. i'm sorry if i did anything wrong yesterday. these are to make up for that," kevin nearly broke down. great, now jacob thinks he's at fault. when, in reality, it's all kevin. since he can't get his damn emotions together, he's sort of acting stupidly and getting mad at the elder for no reason. now, jacob is feeling he's doing something wrong, and the guilt kevin is feeling is like a punch to the gut.

"you didn't do anything, oh my god. no, you're alright, jake. i'm sorry for making you feel like something is your fault. it isn't none of your fault," kevin spoke, his voice sounding weak, like he didn't have the energy to talk. jacob frowned a little, setting the coffee and macaroons on the small nightstand. he joined kevin on the bed, hands resting on his lap, playing with the ring on his thumb. kevin watched him for a few seconds before he decided to speak up.

"i'm, uh, struggling with a few things now. i can't even entirely figure it out. i'm just more, don't know, emotional? i feel more sensitive to things and i hate it. i'm so sorry for making you feel you are at fault. i never thought you would think that," kevin apologized again, running his fingers through his hair with a sigh. jacob sighed as well, but he reached out and grabbed hold of kevin's hand, which was a little calloused, just like jacob's.

"i've known you for years, kev, and i think it's more than that. you don't have to tell me, but just know that i'm going to be here if you do want to tell me," jacob squeezed the younger's hand, another one of his soft smiles dancing on his face. his brown eyes were sparkling with admiration, and kevin swore he was going to snap under that gaze. but he wasn't ready to say anything yet. now simply was not the time. and besides, when he does confess, he'll have it all planned out. that's how kevin likes things: organized.

☼☼☼

"is there something you aren't telling me," sangyeon questioned as kevin walked into the kitchen. kevin side eyed the elder; screw sangyeon for being able to read him so perfectly. he nodded reluctantly, turning around to lean against the counter. sangyeon handed him a mug of coffee, smiling as kevin seemed to relax a little. they stood there in silence for a little bit: kevin clearing his thoughts while sangyeon waited for him to speak. another great thing about sangyeon: he was extremely patient.

"you just might be the first person i'm going to say this to," kevin forced out after a few minutes. he turned his body so all his attention was focused on sangyeon. the elder stood there, waiting for kevin to continue.

"i like someone," kevin blushed, and sangyeon found the situation funny. kevin was worked up because he liked someone? how much cuter could a boy get?

"that's all? that's what's stressing you out," sangyeon asked, trying not to make it too obvious that he finds it funny. sure, sangyeon knows liking someone can be stressful and sometimes scary, but it's a normal human thing. and it's a part of growing up and living. although kevin was already an adult, he was still going to have to learn how to deal with feelings (even though he think's he already can).

"you don't get it, sang. it's who i like. i think it's going to be a problem," kevin pouted cutely, and sangyeon just had to roll his eyes at him. he was overreacting about it, and maybe even over thinking it.

"then who do you like? maybe i can help you out with them," sangyeon offered, crossing his arms in a relaxed way. in that moment, kevin was envious of him. he wanted to be a great role model to those younger than him, and he wanted to be able to help others. he wanted to be the one people go to when they need help. he just wanted to be as cool as sangyeon.

"don't judge me, nor tell him. i'll tell him when i'm ready. anyway, it's jake," and sangyeon nodded. he guessed right. it was also obvious kevin liked jacob. the way he sort of got quiet once he entered a room or how he would laugh at a stupid joke jacob would say. sangyeon was happy kevin finally figured it out for himself.

"i sorta figured you liked him. you're a little too obvious, kev," sangyeon shrugged his shoulders. kevin looked at him with a panicked expression on his face, and once again sangyeon laughed.

"you get worked up so easily, kevin. chill out. if he did know, why does it matter? he's still by your side," sangyeon placed his hands on kevin's shoulders. he gave the younger that look and kevin knew sangyeon was right. jacob was still friends with him, hasn't looked at kevin any differently, even if he did know about kevin's crush. with that little piece of information, it gave kevin a bit more confidence.

"you're right. i'm just nervous how he'll feel if i tell him. i don't want to ruin our friendship," kevin calmed down, taking another drink of the now cold coffee. sangyeon nodded his agreement. having a crush on your best friend could both be the best thing and the worst thing. it's amazing because you already know everything about them and they know everything about you. it's sucks because there's that risk of losing all of that, of losing your best friend.

"but believe me, he won't leave you. that's not his type of personality to do that," sangyeon reassured kevin. it was true, jacob loves all his friends equally, and wants them to be happy. he fits the marigold type perfectly. and he does it effortlessly, it's comes so naturally to him. he carries the name of the marigold confidently on his shoulders. maybe that's one of the things that kevin loves about him.

"i sure hope so. do you have any ideas on how i should tell him? i want to tell him. it might help me a little," kevin walked over to the sink to put the empty mug in there. he rinsed it out for a second before turning his attention back to sangyeon. he's thought about it a million times, about how he was going to confess to the older male. he thought about getting things he knows jacob's loves, like chocolates, tim horton's, and stuffed animals. maybe attempt to make dinner, or something along the lines of dinner. a write a note, because notes are always better to receive.

"go for whatever you think you should do. it's going to be your confession, after all. besides, you know him better than we do. you know what stuff he likes," sangyeon added matter-of-factly. once again, kevin hated that sangyeon was right. kevin always complained or pouted whenever he was wrong and today was no exception. "you pout every time you're wrong. you gotta get used to being wrong, kiddo," sangyeon stated as he went to the fridge to take out juice. the room was silent except for sangyeon pouring two glasses of juice and sort of sliding it across the counter to kevin. it skid to a halt right before kevin's hand, leaving a trail of water behind it. kevin grabbed some paper towels and cleaned it up for he went back to talking with sangyeon. 

"i know, i just hate being embarrassed about being wrong," kevin rolled his eyes. sangyeon nodded but didn't say anything else. 

☼☼☼

another week rolled by, and the only things kevin accomplished were his college papers. sometimes, taking online classes were nice. sure, he had to get textbooks but anything beats having to sit in a lecture hall for hours on end. he was bored, tired of being in his bedroom all day when the weather was beautiful. he decided to call up jacob and go to the pool.

"hey, kev," jacob picked up after the first ring, as he usually always does. he sounded so cheerful, like he was happy to hear from kevin. the younger shook his head; no he was always in a cheerful mood on days like this. 

"hello, jakey. i was wondering if you wanted to go to the pool with me," kevin asked as he looked through his dresser for his swimming trunks. 

"sure. should i come over now so we can go together," jacob responded and kevin could hear him shuffling around in the room, probably doing exactly what kevin is doing. 

"only if you want to. i'll be ready by then. sunscreen, hats, towels, all that," kevin assured him, finding his shorts and throwing them over his forearm. jacob hummed on the other end before silence engulfed them. it wasn't an awkward silence. just like any other silence they would have while together. 

"okay, i'm getting ready now. i'll see you soon," and jacob ended the call. kevin smiled a little at himself before going to the bathroom to change. afterwards, he headed to the pantry to get the sunblock. on his way to the living room, he grabbed some hats and towels from the linen closet then grabbed some water from the fridge. he waited for jacob, which didn't take long.

"ready to go," jacob asked as soon as the door was opened. kevin nodded, stepping out after putting on his shoes and closing the door behind him. he locked it before throwing the keys into the bag he brought with him. luckily, the walk to the pool was less than three minutes and no one seemed to be there. it made sense; the weather was extremely hot and humid, many people didn't want to step outside unless needed.

"gosh, it's so hot out. why did we agree to this," jacob complained as they entered pool. kevin laid the towels and the bag down on the table and kicked off his shoes. jacob was already heading to the pool before kevin could stop him.

"jake, not yet. i gotta put sunblock on you," kevin reminded him, taking the can of sunscreen out of the bag and waving jacob over. the older of the two pouted but went back to kevin anyway. kevin chuckled a little at him as he applied the sunblock. jacob was mumbling something under his breath, but kevin didn't seem to care. 

"quit complaining. it's either you get burned or you keep your pretty skin. pick one," kevin raised an eyebrow at him. jacob stared at him for a few seconds before nodding. jacob held out his hand for the sunblock, to which kevin handed it to him. jacob began to apply the block on kevin's skin, which was a little fairer than his. the can was placed back in kevin's bag. the two went into the water, jacob practically jumping in. kevin took his time to adjust to the water, but that was cut short was jacob pulled him in the rest of the way.

"bae, that was not funny," kevin stressed jacob's last name, rubbing his eyes free of water. jacob laughed and flashed an angelic smile. kevin tried to not give in, but he had no choice. he was so head over heels for the older male it was almost sad. no matter what jacob did, kevin didn't seem to mind. even if he did just pull him into cold water. 

"sorry, moon, but you were taking too long," jacob responded with a chuckle, turning around to swim to the other side of the pool. jacob was good at volleyball and basketball, but he was even better at swimming. whenever he swam, it was graceful, and he made it look so easy. not to mention he never splashes while he swims. unless he wants to piss someone off. and most of the time, that someone just happens to be kevin. 

kevin swam after him, as quiet as possible. he reached jacob shortly and placed his hands on jacob's waist. the elder tensed and spun around as kevin came up to the surface. they were closer than expected, so kevin stepped back a little to give jacob some space. 

"jeez, moon, if you're going to do something, then do it already," jacob seemed to know what kevin was thinking about. it wasn't time, he wasn't ready. but this proved that jacob knew that he liked him, and maybe that jacob liked kevin, too. 

"i have no clue what you're talking about," kevin tried to act like he had no clue what jacob meant, but jacob saw right through him. he always called his bluff. 

"kevin moon, you are so dumb at times," jacob shook his head before he swam away, pulling himself out of the water to sit on the edge of the pool. kevin looke at him for a little bit before going over to him, hesitantly resting his elbows on jacob's knees. jacob gave him a questioning look, and honestly kevin didn't know either. this is definitely not the way kevin wanted to do this, and he's not sure he's going to go through with it. then again, jacob knows now, so no backing out now, right?

"i know i'm dumb. and i swear i wanted to plan this all out," kevin pouted a little, looking up at jacob hopefully. the questioning look on the elder's face was still there, although it did soften a little.

"god okay, i guess it's time. anyway, you've figured it out that i like you. i was going to plan it out, how i was going to tell you. i wasn't expecting to tell you here, today. i guess i should just let the pieces fall," kevin got off jacob and decided to join him on the side. they kicked the water for a while, none of them talking. 

"i'm glad you finally told me. it's utterly adorable how you were going to plan it out. i like an organized man," jacob smiled, turning his head to rest it against the side of kevin's. so kevin was right, jacob did know. he was just waiting for kevin to say it. about jacob liking him back? well, that last statement seemed to hint at it. but kevin won't bother him about it, it's not really any of his business. 

"don't judge me, man. if i plan it i feel more confident. oh well, it went pretty good today," kevin chuckled awkwardly, avoiding jacob as much as possible. jacob sighed before he jumped back in to the water. he grabbed kevin's ankle, tugging a little to encourage him to join. kevin sat there for a few, wanting to join but also wanting to ignore jacob. he felt awkward around him at the moment. 

"i'm not judging you, mister. and don't you dare start giving me the silent treatment. you invited me here, dummy," jacob laughed, making a serious situation happy. one of the many things kevin just happened to love about him. the list can go on and on, but that would probably bore people. besides, jacob was right, once again. kevin invited him and now he's trying to ignore him. it wasn't fair to the older male.

"sorry, sorry, okay," kevin jumped in to the pool, oblivious to the way jacob watched him fondly. kevin's hair looked black due to it being wet, yet it still looked great on him. it matched his complexion beautifully and jacob swore he could look at kevin all day like that. 

"you should be a model, kev," jacob said, shrugging his shoulders. kevin glared at him then proceeded to splash some water in his direction, to which jacob laughed and splashed some back. it went on like that for a few minutes until kevin went under the water to try to surprise jacob but jacob joined him. in that moment, kevin wished he hasn't trained so much with holding his breath. 

the chlorine was burning kevin's eyes, but he could still make out jacob's silhouette in front of him. without much thinking (kevin practically ran on instinct nowadays), he swam forward and kissed jacob. jacob placed a hand on kevin's arm, signaling him to go up for air. the moment they broke the surface, jacob stepped closer to the younger and kissed him again. it lasted a mere five seconds, but it was the longest five seconds of kevin's life. 

"in case you didn't notice, i like you as well," jacob took a small step back from kevin, who was left staring at the water. it was quiet between them for a little while, jacob watching kevin gather his thoughts. the water around them stilled, the only movement caused by the wind. it started to worry jacob that kevin wasn't talking. he was still staring at the same spot in the water. he stepped back to his original place and waved his hand in front of the younger's face. 

"how long have i been staring," was the first thing kevin blurted out before realizing how worried jacob looked. the purple haired boy gave him a goofy smile, and that was enough to relax jacob.

"you had me worried there for a minute, mister. let's head home, shall we," he reached his hand out, hoping that kevin would take it. and he did. kevin got their towels and they dried off, nearly forgetting the sunblock that somehow managed to roll onto the ground. once they got back to kevin's place, jacob hoped in the shower, throwing on some of kevin's clothes. kevin followed and joined the elder in the living room where he was flipping through the channels on the television.

"so, does this make us boyfriends or what," jacob asked, turning his head to look at kevin. the words seemed to take kevin by surprise but he nodded his head nonetheless. 

"yea, it does," kevin chuckled, wrapping an arm around jacob's shoulders. they stayed like that for a while, jacob resting comfortably against kevin and trying to find something to watch on television. not bad for not planning anything out.

☼☼☼

and somewhere, in a field of 12 assorted flowers scattered for miles, a tulip and marigold blossomed, opening up to show it's inner beauty. many more were closed, waiting for their time to shine, to open up and take in the sun and the rain to help it flourish. 

a tulip and a marigold, growing right next to each other in a field of other flowers who have already blossomed. just two flowers, waiting to bloom.


End file.
